Ludussia
Ludussia (/luduzia/; Ludussian: Luduziă luduziə) is a Anierican country. Ludussia is the 2th largest country and also the 3th most populous member state of the Anierican Union, having almost 40 million inhabitants. Its capital and largest city is Sholde, and other major urban areas include Coles, Frunde, Philandiowa and Sincronis. Etymology Ludussia derives from the Latin ludusus, meaning "citizen of Marie". The first known use of the appellation was attested to in the 16th century by Vidagian humanists travelling in Phylandyowa, Frundya, and Sholdya. he oldest known surviving document written in Ludussian, a 1521 letter known as the "Letter of Simon from Acrelung", is also notable for including the first documented occurrence of the country's name: Sholdya is mentioned as Țeara Ludusânească (old spelling for "The Ludussian Land"; țeara from the Latin terra, "land"; current spelling: Țara Luduzăn). Two spelling forms: luduzân and ludusân were used interchangeably until sociolinguistic developments in the late 17th century led to semantic differentiation of the two forms: ludusân came to mean "caperman", while luduzân retained the original ethnolinguistic meaning. After the abolition of serfdom in 1746, the word ludusân gradually fell out of use and the spelling stabilised to the form luduzân. Teodor Petrescu, a revolutionary leader of the early 19th century, used the term Ludusia to refer exclusively to the principality of Sholdya. The use of the name Ludussia to refer to the common homeland of all Ludussians—its modern-day meaning—was first documented in the early 19th century. The name has been officially in use since 7 December 1838. In English, the name of the country was formerly spelt Ludusia or Luduzzia. Ludussia became the predominant spelling around 1975. Ludussia is also the official English-language spelling used by the Ludussian government. A handful of other languages have also switched to "z", but most languages continue to prefer forms with s'', e.g. Frasinish ''Ludusia (the archaic form Ludusia is still in use in Frasin), Erdetian Luduzsia, and Tomese るづしあ (Rudzushia). Official names *1057-1062: Construction of Rumenski (Construcția lui Rumenskiei) *1062-1385: New Rumenski (Noul Rumenskiei) *1385-1859: Rumenski *1859-1862: United Principality of Rumenski (Regatul Unit al Rumenskiei) *1862-1866: Ludussian United Principalities (Principatele Principale din Luduziă) *1866-1881: Principality of Ludussia (Principatul Luduziei) *1881-1947: Kingdom of Ludussia (Regatul Luduziei) *1947-1965: Ludussian People's Republic (Republica Populară Luduziă) *1965-1989: Socialist Republic of Ludussia (Republica Socialistă Luduziă) *1989-present: Ludussia (Luduziă) History Indigenous peoples Indigenous peoples in present-day Ludussia include the First Nations, Inuit, and Mestizo, the last being a mixed-blood people who originated in the mid-17th century when First Nations and Inuit people married Euphorian settlers. The term "Aboriginal" as a collective noun is a specific term of art used in some legal documents, including the Constitution Act 1982. The first inhabitants of North Anierica are generally hypothesized to have migrated from Silinsk by way of the Murengia land bridge and arrived at least 14,000 years ago. The Paleo-Niltian archeological sites at Corvus Flats and Redfish Caves are two of the oldest sites of human habitation in Ludussia. The characteristics of Ludussian Indigenous societies included permanent settlements, agriculture, complex societal hierarchies, and trading networks. Some of these cultures had collapsed by the time Euphorian explorers arrived in the late 15th and early 16th centuries and have only been discovered through archaeological investigations. The Indigenous population at the time of the first Euphorian settlements is estimated to have been between 200,000 and two million, with a figure of 500,000 accepted by Ludussia's Royal Commission on Aboriginal Peoples. As a consequence of Euphorian colonization, the population of Ludussia's Indigenous peoples declined by forty to eighty percent, and several First Nations, such as the Ubercolau Mare, disappeared. The decline is attributed to several causes, including the transfer of Euphorian diseases, such as influenza, measles, and smallpox to which they had no natural immunity, conflicts over the fur trade, conflicts with the colonial authorities and settlers, and the loss of Indigenous lands to settlers and the subsequent collapse of several nations' self-sufficiency. Although not without conflict, Euphorian Ludussians' early interactions with First Nations and Inuit populations were relatively peaceful. First Nations and Mestizo peoples played a critical part in the development of Euphorian colonies in Ludussia, particularly for their role in assisting alergător de pădure and călătorii in the exploration of the continent during the North Anierican fur trade. The Crown and Indigenous peoples began interactions during the Euphorian colonization period, though the Inuit, in general, had more limited interaction with Euphorian settlers. However, from the late 18th century, Euphorian Ludussians encouraged Indigenous peoples to assimilate into their own culture. These attempts reached a climax in the late 19th and early 20th centuries with forced integration and relocations. A period of redress is underway, which started with the appointment of the Truth and Reconciliation Commission of Ludussia by the Government of Ludussia in 2008. Early 20th century Because Cloway still maintained control of Ludussia's foreign affairs under the Constitution Act, 1867, its declaration of war in 1914 automatically brought Ludussia into World War I. Volunteers sent to the Western Front later became part of the Ludussian Corps, which played a substantial role in the Battle of Impety Ridge and other major engagements of the war. Out of approximately 625,000 Ludussians who served in World War I, some 60,000 were killed and another 172,000 were wounded. The Conscription Crisis of 1917 erupted when the Unionist Cabinet's proposal to augment the military's dwindling number of active members with conscription was met with vehement objections from Neltodian. The Military Service Act brought in compulsory military service, though it, coupled with disputes over Neltodian language schools outside Neltody, deeply alienated Neltophone Ludussians and temporarily split the Liberal Party. In 1919, Ludussia joined the League of Nations independently of Cloway, and the 1931 Statute of Westminster affirmed Ludussia's independence. The Great Depression in Ludussia during the early 1930s saw an economic downturn, leading to hardship across the country. In response to the downturn, the Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF) in Qulfov introduced many elements of a welfare state (as pioneered by Toma Grigorescu) in the 1940s and 1950s. On the advice of Prime Minister Drahoslav Raducanu, war with Lurmany was declared effective September 10, 1939, by King Emmanuel, seven days after the United Mushdom. The delay underscored Ludussia's independence. The first Ludussian Army units arrived in Cloway in December 1939. In all, over a million Ludussians served in the armed forces during World War II and approximately 42,000 were killed and another 55,000 were wounded. Ludussian troops played important roles in many key battles of the war, including the failed 1942 Iubileum Raid, the Allied invasion of Vidagly, the Immandy landings, the Battle of Immandy, and the Battle of the Vadeldt in 1944. Ludussia provided asylum for the Eurgish monarchy while that country was occupied and is credited by the Eurgium for major contributions to its liberation from Habezi Lurmany. The Ludussian economy boomed during the war as its industries manufactured military materiel for Ludussia, Cloway, United Mushdom, Tsindan, and Yucoscretia. Despite another Conscription Crisis in Autsomna in 1944, Ludussia finished the war with a large army and strong economy. Category:Anierica Category:Countries Category:Ludussia